In the Dark
by xlittlexKarix
Summary: something different happened in the battle btween Victoria with her newborns and the cullens. the after affects, edwards blind and bella's missing, how can he expect to find her when he cant even find himself? BxE little OCC, tried my best
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

Hello everyone!!

Here is my new story, for my faithful reviewers for A Swan's Song I hope for you all to find this one just as enjoyable.

Please read, review and of course, enjoy.

"speaking"

_Thoughts_

Do not own Twilight, that is all Stephanie Meyer.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Bella!"

Edward shot up from the bed he was laid on, his mind racing, the world dark. _"Huh, why is it so dark?"_

He blinked a few times, seeing maybe if his eyes were just as disoriented as he is, but everything stayed dark.

"Damnit what the hell is going on?!" he roared.

"_Edward?"_

His head turned wildly, Alice's voice swirling in his head, he could see her, dressed in black leggings and red ballerina flats, all finished with a red tank top that flowed out and down her body, like a dress almost.

"Alice? What's happening? How come I was knocked out? How can a vampire get knocked out? And where's Bella?" Edward rushed, his mind beginning to panic.

"Edward," Alice began, slightly worried, "Stay calm, everything's going to be okay."

Edward was about to retort when he heard another pair of footsteps enter the room.

"It's good that you are up Edward," Carlisle said as he gracefully entered the room.

"Carlisle? Thank god you're here, what's going on?" Edward asked relieved.

"Well Edward you are correct, it is not normal for a vampire to be knocked out, but then again no vampire has ever been bitten by another one before."

Edward felt panic once again engulf him, "I- I was bitten?"

"You were, by Victoria," Carlisle said.

"I remember," Edward said softly, "She said she was going to show me what she was going to do to Bella, but then what happened? Everything is a blank, and damnit where the hell is Bella?"

He heard Carlisle let out a sigh, "Edward, Bella's gone, she disappeared."

Edward felt his heart crumble. How could she just disappear? He jumped out of bed. "I have to go find her, I need to find her Carlisle!" he started to run only to hit a wall, his world still black.

"Edward!" Alice cried out, helping him back to the bed.

"Damnit first I get bitten by that bitch Victoria, Bella's disappeared, and now I am running into walls?"

"Edward," Carlisle began, "I was studying the wound and how the venom of another vampire reacted with yours that now lies within your blood stream, and it has had affects on you, almost like in correlation with your ability."

"My ability? What does me not seeing a damn thing have to deal with my ability?" Edward hissed.

"Since you are now able to hear thoughts and see images projected in other's minds, well now you can't see at all."

Edward growled in frustration, "But I can see, I saw Alice perfectly when she was talking before. Just tell me what the hell is wrong with me Carlisle."

"That can't be Edward," he said softly, "You're blind."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

So how does this sound? Confusing? Of course it does, everyone will just have to read and review and in later chapters it will be explained in better detail.

Characters will be a little OCC.

I hope everyone comes to enjoy this, please let me know what you think and if anyone would want to be my beta for this story, that would be great cause I really like this idea I have but I might have trouble getting it out on paper in the future.

thanks


	2. smells like dog and ashes

Thank you to all that have read this, I really hoped you enjoyed my twist on the third book

Thank you to all that have read this, I really hoped you enjoyed my twist on the third book. Please don't think that I don't like it I jus wanted to experiment and work on an idea I have.

It anyone's confused about anything I may write in the future, let me know and I will do my best to explain.

Oh,

And I will have an updated chapter for A Swan's Song by the end of this week, thanks to all who have read that story, over 5000 hits!! Wow I am really happy about that, just need a few more reviews to catch up hahahaha.

Do not own anything, just my idea.

Now,

Read and review and enjoy!!

Also, if anyone wishes to help or give insight, leave me a review and I will be thankful.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"What you are saying Carlisle," Edward began slowly, trying to keep his calm and yet take this all in, "is that now I can't see a damn thing anymore?"

"Well not exactly," Carlisle said, "you will be able to see, thanks to your ability remember, one can project images into your mind so you will be able to see, but this can only happen when the person communicates to you through your mind. That's how you were able to see Alice earlier, she spoke to you through your mind and you were able to see her."

"Oh," was Edward's smart response. He slumped back into the bed in, absorbing all this, "well where's everyone? And how did things end?"

"Well," Carlisle began, "We won, Victoria was killed after she bit you, burned down to a pile of ashes. Jasper and Emmett are out doing damage control with the, 'dogs'. And the girls are downstairs with Alice, who is currently trying to see if she can locate Bella."

Edward shot up, his now frosted topaz eyes widened with fear and understanding.

"Carlisle," Edward began, almost afraid to even think this, "since I am now blind," he shuddered at this, "and the only way I can see is by hearing the thoughts of others, then how the fuck am I going to find Bella when I can't read her fucking mind?!"

Carlisle paled, making him look a ghostly white, "Well now we do have a problem."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Can you find her Alice?" a worried Esme asked.

Alice shook her head, rubbing her temples, "It's to jumpy, one minute I see a vision and the next its gone replaced with something else, its as if she's being teleported places by someone, I can't get a steady hold on her position."

"Well who would want to take her random places? Victoria's dead, James is dead, the dogs are helping Jasper and Emmett take care of the newborns, which are being currently either sent to the Volturi or being burned." Rose said. (AN: after the battle, in this story, Rose has softened a bit you could say towards Bella)

"I don't know Rose," Alice snapped, her golden eyes burning, "I am currently trying my best to find her. If you happen to have a better idea, please by all means share it with me."

Rose shut up at this, her blonde hair falling into her face as she actually went into a deep concentration. Only to have her head snap up at the scent of dog, ash, and her husband fill her nostrils.

"Everything in order?" Carlisle asked, appearing from up the stairs as he saw Emmett, Jasper and Jacob come into the living room.

Jasper nodded, who went over to Alice, wrapping his arms around her petite form, "About half the newborns created by Victoria are being sent to the Volturi, which who will be sending guards to escort them to Italy. The others have been burned, and the wolves are cleaning up the ashes at this moment."

Carlisle nodded, his attention being turned to Emmett.

"Have you been able to locate Bella?" Emmett asked softly, opening his large muscled arms for Rose to slip into.

Alice shook her head, laying it back on Jasper's chest, "It's no good, the minute I get a steady picture of her, it changes instantly, I think someone has her, this doesn't seem like a human thing."

"You mean to think that a vampire, possibly even a newborn, has Bella and is running all over the country with her?" Emmett said.

Alice nodded sadly.

"How's Edward?" everyone turned in surprise to see Jacob ask this.

"Well he as we have found out is now blind, but cause of his ability to read minds he can still see in a way, by someone thinking he can see a projected picture of the thoughts in his head." Carlisle explained.

"Then he is useless in helping to find Bella, he was never able to read her mind in the first place, and now he can't even see," Jacob said.

"It's true," Carlisle agreed softly, "And Edward understands that, and he's taking it hard."

Just then a large crash was heard from above and Alice screamed, her eyes widening as a vision finally came to her steadily.

"What is it sweetie? What did you see?" Jasper asked her, worried as he felt the panic and fear being emitted from her.

"Edward disappeared from sight," she said softly.

Carlisle and Emmett ran up the stairs to find Edward's room in a state of disaster, a gaping hole in the side of his wall.

"We have to go find him," Emmett said, "He may be a vampire, but he is still blind, he won't last long out there."

Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jacob and Esme split up and left to go try to find the Edward, leaving Alice with Jasper back at the house.

"There was more to your vision wasn't there," Jasper said softly while Alice nodded.

"I saw Bella," she whispered, "There is only worse things to come now Jasper."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

There we go another chapter!!

This was actually a bit hard to write, it would be great if I could hear some of your ideas' guys, your reviews and help is always appreciated!

I hope everyone enjoyed this, please remember to leave a review or two, if I can get at least 5, maybe 10? Reviews would great, though it is probably pushing it.

I am kind of looking for a beta for this story, anyone interested?

Thanks to you all


	3. Visions

I hope this story is going down well for everyone

I hope this story is going down well for everyone.

Please continue to read and leave a review or two, that is always appreciated.

Sorry this has taken so long, have been real busy. And I have been having trouble with coming up for stuff with this story.

I hope this makes up for it.

Please read, review, and enjoy!!

Remember I own nothing.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_She's gone, how can she just be gone?"_ This ran through Edward's mind monotonously as he swiftly slit through the thick forest trees, using only his acute sense of hearing and smell to be able to sense the trees and to guide him. He heard voices softly coming to him, pictures of Alice, Jacob and the others running after him went through his mind. Not paying any attention to where he may be heading he sped up, wanting to leave them behind.

As their cries got softer he slowed a bit, only to have himself slammed to the ground by something large and fury.

"What are you doing past the boarder leech?" a voice sneered.

Edward, annoyed at the fact that the dog's have a special block against his ability, "Get off me mutt."

"Like I just said, you're past the boarder, fair game," the dog growled.

Edward froze, not realizing when he was drowning himself in his sorrows as he ran that he passed the boarder.

"Edward!"

Just then Edward's mind showed him images of Alice and Jacob and the others come running to him. Edward smiled.

"Sam," Edward heard Carlisle say in a clear voice, "Let Edward go, he did not mean to pass the boarder and break the treaty."

"Yea right Carlisle, just cause we helped kick those new born asses doesn't mean we are going soft on the contract," Sam sneered.

"Sam please," Jacob began, stepping forward, "I know this is going to be hard to believe but, Edward is blind now, he can only see with his ability to read minds, which he can't read ours. Also Bella's gone, and now he is helpless to find her."

Sam's eyes closed, sighing, "Who do you think took her?"

"We are not sure, Alice can not seem to get a long enough vision to be able to see who took her or where she even is. We believe it could have been a vampire or even a new born," Carlisle answered.

Sam shook his head, "It couldn't have been a new born, we either are sending them to your Volturi or we burned them."

"It's the only idea we have right now, and it is better then nothing. For all we know it could have been one of you dogs that took her," Emmett interjected.

Sam growled, "Do not accuse us of something like that."

"Boys!" Alice yelled, everyone turned to her, surprised to see such a look of sadness and surprise and anger all fused into her golden eyes, "you are both wrong, we all were wrong."

Edward immediately got up, his shadowed golden eyes burning intensely, "Those little fuckers," he snarled.

Everyone turned from looking at Alice with surprised eyes to looking at Edward.

Alice nodded in agreement, "We didn't even have to call the Volturi to come, they are already here."

Carlisle's eyes widened, "Are you sure Alice."

"She is Carlisle," Edward answered for her, "tell them."

"While you and the wolf were fighting I finally got a clear picture on where Bella may be, it showed a run down hotel," the sadness in her eyes getting deeper, "inside the hotel, laying on a bed is our Bella, writhing and screaming in pain, with Aro standing there watching over her."

At hearing this Edward and Jacob both growled.

"How much time before this happens do we have Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Not much, a day or two at most, I believe he wants this done sooner then later."

"But why would he take her?" Rose spoke up for the first time.

"They probably think that we wouldn't keep our promise to turn her," Edward said darkly.

"Which Edward," Alice began, "I have a feeling you were going to try to weasel out of anyway."

"Only a few years Alice," Edward quickly intervened, "I don't want to damn her the minute she graduates, I wanted her to at least enjoy a few more years as a human, to be able to do things that she may not have been able to do as a vampire."

"Right," Alice said, dropping the subject for the moment.

"Well why are we standing here arguing? If we want to save Bella we need to move now!" Jacob commanded.

Edward stood up, "He's right, but one thing Jacob, we don't know what hotel this is taking place in!"

"I am working on that right now Edward," Alice spoke. Her eyes closed in concentration.

"I will go back and check with the pack to see if they can find any information about this," Sam said, morphing back into a large black wolf and taking off.

Moments later Alice cried out, sinking to her knees. Jasper quickly went to her side, "Alice what happened? What did you see?"

"The hotel is in Canada, up north near Alaska."

"Good," Edward said, "Now we can go,"

Alice shook her in misery, "It's too late," she dry sobbed, "Aro decided not to wait, he's doing it tonight. By the time we reach the hotel they will be gone and she will be one of us."

Edward let out a terrifying roar before collapsing back onto the soft earth, _"Oh Bella, my love, I failed you."_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I know it's not much, and I am really sorry about not posting another chapter sooner, its just that I have been really busy with my other story and finals are this week and I have to study for the French one or else I know I am going to fail it.

I really hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review, any ideas or anything would be great, and if anyone wants to be a beta for this story please let me know it would be greatly appreciated.

thanks


	4. Amber

Here's another chapter, I hope everyone comes to enjoy this

Here's another chapter, I hope everyone comes to enjoy this.

Please everyone bear with me, I am having a bit of trouble with this so any help would be great.

I hope everyone enjoys, and a review or two would be greatly appreciated.

Do not own a thing, just twisting things into my own ideas.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Amber dear please its time to get up."

The girl groaned, rolling over in the large bed, the cerulean blue sheets twisting around her curvy body, "Heidi I want five more minutes, please?"

Heidi sighed, "Alright five more minutes, but you know Aro is waiting for you," she turned and left the room, _"50 years she has been here, and yet she will always act like the 17 she will forever be."_

"I am no longer a new born Heidi," Amber mumbled, sitting up in the grand bed, "he does not have to keep watching over me."

Standing up Amber headed for the bathroom, standing in front of her full body mirror she looked at herself, her rich long brown hair, trailing down to her waist almost, her body perfectly curved, with her skin a glistening peach pale. Her eyes that deep chocolate brown, the usual golden specks that floated through her eyes now almost black. She sighed, putting her hand over her heart, feeling it beat away against her palm.

She knew as a human she was never normal, that was the most she knew about her past life, for she did not remember anything about being human, so it was only natural for her to be almost a human here in this life.

She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt before heading down the long passageway to the main hall. She found Aro and Cacius sitting in their thrones, noting thankfully that Jane and Demetri were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello father," she said, bowing.

Aro smiled, "Good morning daughter, are you ready to eat?"

Amber nodded and followed Aro to the kitchen, feeling her mouth begin to water at the sight of the raw steak he ushered in front of her. Not waiting she dug in, chewing the raw and juicy meat between her teeth, savoring the blood that dripped down her parched throat. Soon the specks in her eyes returned to their normal golden color and she stopped.

"Aro," she said softly, "I had a dream last night, in it I was human, a real human, and I was with this family, I cannot remember much of the family except that they all had these beautiful golden eyes, the one member of that family that stood out so well was this man. He had messy bronze hair, and his physique, so god like, but his golden eyes, they were soft and loving. He spoke to me, the me in the dream, while he was holding me in his arms he spoke 'I love you Bella'. What do you think this all means?"

Aro froze but only for a second, "It probably means nothing Amber, just some wild fantasy."

Amber nodded, watching Aro's blood red eyes carefully, before excusing herself.

"_I have a feeling that that dream was more then just a dream, I think it was my human life, but why isn't that family here? Why isn't that god like creature here waiting for me to come back into his arms? But most of all why am I called Amber when the name Bella sounds so much more fitting for me?"_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Edward," Alice spoke softly, "It has been 50 years Edward, we would-"

"Stop Alice," he began, thanking the lord that all he could see is darkness, "I know how long it has been, I know how many days have passed since I last heard her soft voice speak to me, just damnit Alice how could we lose her like that?"

"I do not know Edward, they were gone, and the security at Volterra was only heightened, we can never get in there."

"That's not the problem Alice!" he cried, standing up from the perch on the roof, "even if the security was heightened she should still have been able to escape, she should be here with us right now, not in that damned hell of a place."

"Edward-"

"I am leaving Alice, I cannot take this anymore," he said with finality.

Alice stepped forward, "But Edward your blind, how will you-"

"It does not matter to me if I am blind, I will find her, staying here with everyone has not helped, I know I am getting on Jasper's nerves with my constant sadness and self pity, Emmett doesn't crack jokes anymore and I know for a fact that Rosalie has not looked into a mirror since that night. Esme is in tears whenever she thinks no one is looking, and Carlisle tries to look and be supportive but he façade is slowly fading with each passing decade. You yourself Alice spend your share of nights crying over the sister you lost. And Jacob, well we all know what happened, and it was entirely my fault."

Alice sighed, knowing that no amount of persuasion will sway his decision, "Then go, but remember, I will know if you are in trouble, and if you think that I will just sit back and watch you have another thing coming."

Edward smiled, his frosted golden eyes showing a glimmer of happiness, "Thanks Alice," he jumped off the roof and took off running into the night.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Alright I know that was not very long but just thought I would get that out there.

To clear up any confusion, yes Bella is now known as Amber, for when Aro changed her he gave her a new name which will play a part in this story. In a sense yes Bella is still like a human, she sleeps and eats, but only raw meats, her eyes are still their chocolate brown color but they have the vampiric golden in them, just in specks. She gained the vampire body, but still has her freesia like aroma. All in all, the venom instead of killing her blood and stopping her heart, fused with her blood. And she is now immune to all vampire abilities.

I hope this helped, and I hope everyone enjoyed.

Please leave a review or two that would be great!

thanks


End file.
